1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an antenna that is applicable to a wireless personal area network (WPAN) and a wireless local area network (WLAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,271,771, there is disclosed a conventional antenna that is applicable to a wireless local area network (WLAN) and that is operable in 802.11a/b/g frequency ranges, i.e., from 2412 MHz to 2462 MHz and from 4900 MHz to 5875 MHz.
The aforementioned conventional antenna is disadvantageous in that it has a relatively large physical size and is not applicable to a wireless personal area network (WPAN).